Four Of A Kind
by NrupaOneDirectionxx
Summary: Summary: We all know Big Time Rush: four guys, best friends, living their dream. But have you ever wondered how they were before they were the best of friends?  Read about their past and what they were before they become who they are.
1. Four Of A Kind

**Author Note: I don't own BTR…unfortunately.**

Big Time Rush, they have had each other's backs for a while. They have always been there for one another. They each had something different about themselves, James, the pretty face and the amazing singer. Logan, the brains of the group, the one with the plans. Carlos, the one that always seems to get in trouble, the sweetheart, and the one that is up for anything. Then there is Kendall, the leader, the one who calls the shots, he is also the one that has the 'total package'.

'Let's go to the pool' Kendall suggest to the rest of the guys. They had been recording for weeks now with no breaks. Now that they had somewhat of a break they didn't know what to do with it.

"Sounds better then what we are currently doing" Logan said staring at the ceiling. They all went and got their swim trunks on.

"Mom we are going to the pool" Kendall said as he shut the door. He knew that no matter how old he was his mom wanted to know where he was. He was glad that he had her to be there for them, without her they wouldn't even _be _there. Sure enough the pool was filled with their friends.

"New girl!" James said loudly.

"Where?" Carlos cried. He hasn't really had any luck with the girls at the Palm Woods. Let's face it him and James were the one who never really did meet anybody that liked them for long. Kendall had Jo after all they went through, with her lying and whatnot. Then there was Logan and Camille, the lovers who were friends. Sure they had their moments where they seemed more then friends but being Logan he never really expressed how he felt.

"Guys calm down" Kendall said. "Shut up!" Carlos and James said in a union.

"Remember went we didn't really like each other' Logan said chuckling. "Good thing we got pass that." The group all looked at each other and starting laughing. They were all so different back then. They never really liked each other. Nor did they even really look at each other.

"Let's reminisce." Kendall said leaning back on his chair.


	2. Freshmen Year

**Authors Note: I sadly don't own Kendall or any of the other guys.**

Freshmen Year

**_Kendall's POV_**

Two words 'High School'. People say that it's the best four years of your life. As of right now it has been one of the best years of my life. Freshman year, where everybody is trying to fit in. Good thing I'm the one who everybody wants to be. I know. I know. I sound cocky but let's face it. I'm the best of the best. I have the looks, the girl, and am the jock of our class. There she was, the love of my life, Leah. She was the cheerleader, the caption. So of course me being the quarterback I have to date her. Good thing we both clicked right away.

"Hey, love" Leah said giving Kendall a hug.

"Hello" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She always smelt good. Like vanilla with a hint of warm sugar. I was always happy around her. Even when I am in the worst mood possible she can turn my whole day around with one of her hugs. She had long dark brown hair and green eyes. She wasn't that tall but she wasn't short. She was about 5'3.

"Walk me to class?" She asked smiling, flashing her amazingly white teeth.

"When do I _not_?" I said smirking. She knew that I always joke around. When we first met she was the girl that didn't liked being joked around. Now she knows that every time I kid around it means that I am showing her emotions. Being the big dog, you never show emotions because to everybody you look weak. Walking her to class we always seem to have our moment when the world stops and we are the only ones in the world. That is until some geek ran into me.

I said turning to the kid with the lab coat. He seems like a loser. Like the people that have nothing better to do with their lives other then homework. Poor guy. "Here you are my lady." I said as I leaned in for another kiss on the cheek. "Why thank you cutie" She said as she turned to go to her History class. As I turned the bell rang. "Crap" I murmured. Of course it would go off. I ran to my class and Mrs. Bass was there waiting for me

"Late again Mr. Knight." She said

"I'm sorry…I….I" Dang it caught. I didn't have an excuse this time.

"Next time it will be the principal's office." She said.

I nodded and quickly took my seat. I didn't have any of my stuff with me and we were having a test today. "Can I borrow a pen?" I asked the guy next to me. I looked up, it was that nerd. The one who ran into me.

"Yeah, but I need it back." He said handing it to me.

"Sure. What's your name?" I asked.

"Logan Henderson. I have been in your class since kindergarten." He said with a confused look. I know, I know but I'm bad with names. Especially if it has to do with people I don't really care for.

"Kendall" Mrs. Bass said rather loudly. "Please be quite while I am talking." Ahh English how I hate thee.

- BIG TIME RUSH(:-

_**Logan's POV**_

What is up with the guy? I have been in the same grade as him forever. I even did his math homework for him last year. To think, he was being nice to me during class. Nope I was wrong he was using me. That's what I get for being the smart one in our class, but I guess that's not really a bad thing. Mrs. Bass passed out the test and I knew everything (duh). A, D, C, A, D, B, B, C… I was the first one done and like always I had free time on my hands to do my homework. I had been thinking about doing hockey. That would make me seem less of a nerd. I heard Kendall over talking to his girl about joining the hockey team since he wants to try something new. Of course he would probably be the team caption. The bell rang pulling me out of what I was thinking about. Time for science my favorite class. I heard we were going to do a lab. Walking down the hall and to my locker I saw a new girl. She seemed like someone who wouldn't ignore him. As he walked closer to her one of her friends came up to her, she was a senior. No chance now I thought.

"Sorry" Logan said looking up. He ran into somebody and knocked their books out of their hands.

"You're fine, good thing I had my helmet on."

"Is that a hockey helmet?" I asked. Maybe he was on the team or at least going to join it.

"Yeah it is. Got to get ready for the first day of practice." He said getting up after he picked up his books. I smiled at him and told him that I was getting late. Walking to science I thought that he seemed like the guy that I wanted to be friends with. Or at least try to be.

"Class today you will be working in pairs that I have already picked out and you will be doing a lab about reactions." I listened as Mr. Jones was calling out the pairs. "James Diamond and Logan Henderson. " Great. Just what I need. Another pretty boy, bubble head guy. Even though I was upset I knew that he wouldn't do anything, which for me I knew was a good thing. I like doing things by myself when it comes down to science. I felt like I was in my own world. "Write down, the reaction made the liquid blue, there are bubbles, and heat is being given off." I told James. He quickly wrote down what I had told him. I knew he needed this lab; it could make or break his grade. By make I mean keep his D average.

**_Review Please(:_**


	3. High School

**Authors Note: I wrote this at about 2 in the morning. Still don't own BTR. Dang it.**

_**James POV**_

I need to do well on this lab. No screw ups or mistakes. I know it's not fair that Logan 'the geek' is doing the lab by himself but hey he looks like he is enjoying it. He told me to write down what he was saying and there was no point in me arguing and telling him to stop bossing me around. "Are we almost done?" I asked. I know he is the one that gets done with everything first and so that would leave me time to think about girls and my hair.

Self centered much? No when I was younger I was the kid that was picked on. Like Logan is now but think of me with way better hair. Anyways I was the kid that was kind of chubby. The one who's acne was insane. Sure I had the hair, but nobody cares about that if you don't have the face. After being made fun of for so long I decided that I would change what everybody thought. I went to the gym every day after school, I stopped eating fatty foods, and I even started playing sports. Hockey was my main focus, other than singing. Nobody knew about that besides my parents. I was always a loner so I didn't trust anybody but myself, now that I look back on it, I wish I was different. I want to be a part of the group where everybody wants to be you. Where people _want _to know you. Like that kid, what's his name…oh yeah Kendall. He was the one that people look up to. I heard he might even join the hockey team.

"Hey James!" Logan said.

"Huh?" I said being pulled out of my thoughts.

"I grabbed your notebook by mistake, sorry." He said handing it to me.

"Oh, it's okay. It was only a mistake." I said, smiling.

"I see that you are on the hockey team." He asked. I nodded trying to be nice. "I was going to tryout. I guess I will see you there." He said as he turned to hurry to his class. All I could think of was how funny it would be to see him even try to get out on the ice. I ended up laughing and got weird stares by the people walking past me. Oh well, I said turning to my music class.

Singing is relaxing for me. I feel like nothing is better than me sitting down and just singing. It helps me be, well me again. No pressure of school or of homework. Nobody can judge you. This is what I wanted to do with my life nothing more and nothing less.

Carlos's POV

I can't wait till hockey practice. Right now I am in math. Ick. At least it's the last hour of the day. I just can't seem to focus on math since it's usually really close to the day being over. I mean really who is going to use math in life? Seriously, oh no that guy is choking, let's find out the projectile of the chicken that is in his throat and how far it will go. Or something like that, honestly I have NOT been paying attention. It shows to.

"_Carlos_" Mr. Janssen said pointing at the board. "What is the answer to this problem?" I tried working it out but what I got was not the right answer. "Is it 397t?" I guessed. He just stared at me with a confused look. "Carlos, the answer is 3. We didn't even use the letter t." He said. The class laughed. This is why people like me. I make them laugh. They think I do it on purpose but I honestly don't. I just don't have a clue half the time. Yes the bell. That means HOCKEY!

"Hey Jane." I said walking to my locker. We have been locker buddies for as like as I can remember…that would be two years ago.

"Hey Carlos." She said smiling. Sure she wasn't the 'perfect' girl. But she sure was nice. She was the closest friend I had.

_**Review it UP guys. Also the next chapter won't be up until I get atleast 3 review. **_


	4. Back To The Present

**Authors Note: I guess I was a tad bit hyper but anyways here is the next chapter. **

"Carlos, stop poking me!" Logan yelled. Carlos was being the annoying one. He always had that going for him. Logan doesn't even remember why he was sitting next to him. He knew that if you were by Carlos you were bound to get mad.

"Sorry. I am so bored!" He said.

"How about you go 'poke' somebody else?" Logan suggested. Sure everybody loved Carlos, I mean it's Carlos. He was always there for you. Logan decided that he would let it go. Smiling he leaned back and remembered how they met during practice.

- Oh, Oh, Ohhh, Oh-

**Logan POV**

Who knew walking on ice was hard. You would think with all this math and science I have taking I would be able to 'skate'. "Ahh." I screamed. My life flashed before my eyes. Next thing I know somebody grabbed me from behind stopping my fall.

"Woah man. You okay?" It was that guy I ran into earlier. Carlos.

"Yeah. I am now. Thank you!" I said answering his question. If he wasn't for him I probably would have messed my face up. Then I wouldn't be the chick magnet that I am now. Not that I am or anything. "Have you ever played hockey before?" I asked. He seemed good on the ice, he must have had some type or practice on ice.

"Nope. First time. Wanted to see if I was good. I also like wearing helmts." Hmm interesting. I think this guy could be a good friend. Maybe somebody that I could be best friends with. Sure he wasn't the 'brightest in the land' but hey, he's got spunk.

"Alright boys. Listen up. I want you guys to give it your all. If you don't make it then I am sorry to say you are not good enough. You might make it next year. No promises."

Great pep talk Coach. This makes me nervous. What if I am not good enough? His words kept repeating in my mind "Give it your all." Screw science and math. This is what I want. I am going to make this team. One way or another.

**Carlos's POV**

I am ready for this. This feels like what I should have done a long time ago.

"You ready for this" Logan asked looking somewhat nervous.

"Yup are you?" I answered.

"Ohh. You know..."

No I didn't know, I guess my confused look gave it away.

"No, I'm not ready." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"You will do fine. Good luck." I was never the one to tell somebody good luck. I wanted to be the best in what I do, sportwise atleast. But he had something differnt about him. I felt that we would be able to be friends and that he would be able to help me with homework. He seems like a smarthead.

_**REVIEW GUYS! This time I PROMISE that I won't post the next chapter till I get 3 reviews.**_


	5. Bullies Please

**Author's Note: Yup like I said I will write when I get 3 reviews. I promised! This chapter is for somebody. You know who you are. Hope you enjoy!(:**

_**Logan POV**_

This is it. We were put into two teams of four. My team included Carlos, James, Jack and I. The opposing team was Kendall, Paula (Yeah. That's a girl), Gary, and Randy. That team looks intimidating.

"I want you guys to play far. No cheaters will be able to make the team. No fights. Go when the puck is dropped." There it was, in five seconds my life would either end, or just begain. The whistle blew. I saw flashes of colors. There it was everybody was going. I tend to be slow when it comes to sports. Curse my family's background with their medals in science fairs.

"Carlos, why aren't you moving?" I asked confused as to why he was standing there.

"I'm the goalie, I can't move from here." He said as if it was the obvious answer.

Being me I slowly made my way to the other side. "Baby steps" I said to myself. I didn't want to fall flat on my face in front of everybody.

"Logan, remember to think light on your feet, and balance." I heard Carlos say behind me. I decided to take his advice. "Hey, I'm doing it! I'm skating." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Logan, heads up." James said sliding the puck to me. Whaaa? I had no idea what to do with it. I barely know how to skate! There she was Paula. She was the girl you _wanted _to avoid. She was out for blood. I knew she was after me. Slowly she started gaining on me. I was close to the wall. I knew this wasn't gonna end well for me. The only thing I was thinking of was 'where was the rest of my team?' Looking to the side I saw that she was an arms length away from me. This was it. In about five seconds I would be eating ice.

Then it hit me. By it I mean her. She was like a semi there was no stopping her. Then there was a whistle.

"Time out!" I heard Coach say.

"What's up Coach?" I heard Kendall say on the other side of the feild.

"Paula ramed into Logan." He said. He didn't sound to pleased.

"Well that nerd shouldn't me on the ice then." Paula opened her mouth. She sounded like a man in a woman's body. Let me rephrase that. In a _HUGE woman's_ body.

"I am not a nerd!" I said slowly getting up. As I looked up I saw her closer then I needed her to be. "Well let's see what happens when I punch you in the face." I didn't know what to say or think. I was still knocked up from the smash from earlier. Before I could even say a word her fist made contact with my stomach.

"Logan" I heard people gasp in surprise. I knew they were standing there watching me fall again. Nobody would do anything about this bully. I know Coach would. She could do a ton more damage by the time he gets to where we are.

"Get away from him." I heard someone say. They seemed close. That wasn't coaches voice. "What are you gonna do about it Carlos?" She said in her deep voice.

"It's people like you that make people like him feel bad about themselves. Why don't you admit that nobody likes you? In all honesty nobody here wants you on our team. You're a bully who gets pleasure out of other peoples pain. You know what that says about you? It says that you are an imature little jerk that has no self confidence."

Whoa. Did Carlos just say what I think he said? Did I have a friend? Somebody that I can trust?

_**What do you guys think? Review, Review, REVIEW!(:**_


	6. Friends?

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the review guys! They honestly make my day better!(:**_

_**Carlos POV**_

Why do people like to pick on people smaller than them? What are they trying to prove? Sometimes I am glad that I changed my ways and I am glad that I told her what was on my mind. I realized that bullies aren't cool they just have to put people down to feel better about themselves. Yes, the guy that stood up to somebody bigger than him was a bully. Sure I am small but I have had a hard life when I was little. Nobody was there for me, I had to learn to stand up for myself. Once it got out of hand I knew that it was time for change. For the good.

"You okay?" I asked helping Logan up. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. Then again he just got punched in the stomach.

"Yeah dude. Quick question. Why did you stand up for me?" I didn't know if I should tell him the truth about my past.

"Long story short, I was a bully a long time back." I said. I didn't want him to be afraid of me because I felt like he was one of my friends.

"In that case." Oh no. He was going to say that we shouldn't be friends or maybe he hated me for being a bully at some time in my life. Wow, he would be shallow. "Friends?" He looked up smiling at me.

"Friends." I said. This could be the start of something good.

_**James POV**_

WOAH! That was not a girl that just beat up the Logan kid. She was a _beast. _I bet her parents are proud of that.

"Dude, what just happened?" Jack asked. He was trying not to laugh.

"This." I said sending my fist to his stomach. Bet he didn't laugh at that. "You shouldn't be laughing at somebodies pain." I said as I skated away. I followed Carlos and tried helping Logan as much as I could. After all he wasn't that bad of a guy. I even thought that he was a cool guy in science. I hope he is okay.

"Hey, I hope you are fine." I said as we set him down on the bench. He was breathing pretty heavy for a guy his size.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me. Just catching my breath." He said looking up. I think he was trying to smile. I smiled back telling him that he did pretty good for being out on the ice the first time. I remember when I was starting to ice skate. I don't even know how many times I fell flat on my butt.

"James right?" I looked up and Carlos was talking to me.

"Yup. You're Carlos." I said with a small chuckle. "I was making sure that I knew your name before I called you a random name." He said with a serious face. Dang this guys looks like the joker and yet here he is being completely serious. Guess that means you can never judge a book by it's cover.

_**Soooooo I know I haven't really put in a bunch of James or Kendall. I will trust me.(:**_


	7. Keep Hating

_**Author's Note: Wooo for quick updates. For return review(;**_

_**Kendall's POV**_

What's up with all the losers? The guy was just hit by a girl. Big whoop. They guy had it coming, he always ends up messing with the wrong people.

"Why is that loser even trying out?" I wondered outloud. Guess who heard. James.

"Dude lay off. Why are you even trying out, Mr. Big Head." What is wrong with him? I thougt he was cool. Look at his hair!

"I am trying out because it gives me something else to be good at." I said smirking. "Really? Cause you seem like your the guy that isn't good at anything."

Oh no he did not say that. Why is everybody hating on me? Was it because I was everything he wasn't?

"You don't want to mess with me." I said turning around to face him. Wow he was tall. I could take him. No problem. I had done wrestling for about 4 years till I was turned down for being to good.

"Really? Looks like I just did." He wasn't moving.

"Why don't you go back to your loser friends?" I know that was the lamest comeback ever. But I can't think straight cause this guy is making me mad. "Atleast I have friends." He said turning and skating away. That was a low blow, even for him. I think I just won that fight.

_**James POV**_

Self-absorbed, douchebag, faggit, homo! This is what came to mind when I thought of Kendall Knight. He has a big mouth for such a small head. I have always wondered why people didn't like him. Now I know, who would want to be be him let alone be friends with him. I don't need people like him in my life. I hope he doesn't make the team, he isn't that great of a player anyways.

"What the heck was that James?" Jack came in. I forgot about the punch. I pretended that I didn't know what he said and continued to take my skates off. "James, I'm talking to you."

"What Jack?" I said getting annoyed.

"Why the hell did you punch me?" He was getting mad.

"Like I said before, don't and I mean do NOT laugh at peoples pain." He did say anything instead he walked out like he was going to kill somebody.

I can't wait till tomorrow. I will know who my teammates are and who's backs I have and who has my back. I said bye to Logan and Carlos. With that I went to my car.

_**Kinda short. Sorry. But you guys got another chapter :D**_


	8. Moms, moms, MOMS

_**Author's Note: So in the last chapter I said James when to his car. I forgot he was a freshmen :3 so by 'his car' I ment his parents car...carry on!(:**_

_**Logan's POV**_

I can't believe that I made friends. I also can't believe that people actually stood up...for me. I couldn't help but leave with a big fat smile on my face. But then again I could be imagining things I did fall and got the wind taking out of me. Oh well. I will go with it.

"Logan, what happened?" Mom made a huge deal out of little things. She was my mom though so I got to love her.

"Nothing Mom, I just fell...a lot." I didn't want her to know the truth. She would baby me till the end of my life.

"Well honey, you should but ice on it when we get home." Of course Mom. "Anything good happen?" I hated small talk and she new it. It ment that there was something that she knew I wouldn't want to do.

"It was good. Did a lab in science, made a few friends." The last part came out faster then I had wanted it to.

"What? My baby made new friends?" I hate being called 'my baby'. I was almost old enough to drive! "Invite them over. I want to meet this kids."

"Mom, I don't thin..." I was cut off before I could finish. "Honey, I think they would want to come." There was no arguing. She new she had won this arguement. She had to have it her way, she was the one who gave me life. She wouldn't let me forget that.

-Flashback to 6th grade dance-

"Mommy I got a date to the dance."

"Honey, thats great I want to meet her."

"Mommy, why?"

"Because I said so."

"But..."

"Who gave you life?"

"You did."

-Flashback to 8th grade-

"Who was the girl that was talking to you?"

"Nobody."

"Tell me."

"Mom!"

"Remember who gave you life?"

-Back to freshmen year-

That's how she won EVERY argument we ever had, now that I think about it.

"Logan are you paying attention?"

"Umm..."

"I gave birth to you and this is how you pay me back?" Mom's are so dramatic.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "I will invite my friends over during the weekend." Oh dear what had I gotten myself into?

"Good, sweetie. I can't wait."

Why is it that the kids always lose?

**_Whoop Whoop. What do you think? Review it up. Would like about 20 reviews(:_**


	9. This Should Be Fun

**_Author's Note: Guess who isn't studying for her Ap Chem and Physics test? Me! In return I would enjoy some reviews(:_**

**_Carlos's POV_**

This was it, the moment to find out if I was good enough or not. I made my way to the paper. Carlos...Carlos...Carlos. Ah, found it. I made it! Wait what? I. MADE. IT. I can't believe it. I was good enough. This is insane. I saw Logan and James and I had to know if they made it.

"Guy's did you make it? Did you make the team?" They both had goofy smiles on there face. I would guess that they made it but hey it's just a hunch.

"YES!" Knew it. I am so good. Logan was going crazy. I didn't really want him to hurt himself. "Came yourself Logan." I said

"Guy's I am ready for practice now. I want to play." James said. I couldn't agree more. I still couldn't get over the fact that I made it. I mean sure I have been playing for a while but this is high school. This is legit.

"Did either of you guys make team caption?" I asked knowing that Logan didn't make it. Maybe James did.

"No" They said together.

"Who did? Hopefully Kendall didn't make the team." I spoke to soon. Here was the devil a few feet away from us.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that if you ever get in my way, I'll get you guys kicked off the team."

"What?" We said together.

"You don't have the power to do that." Logan said about to fall over from his previous statement.

"But I do, guess who made team caption."

Oh no, he didn't. He can't be team caption. Nobody likes him and I mean NOBODY.

"Guess who doesn't care." James replied. That's weird. James was calm.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't get in my way." With that he left.

"Dude what was that about?" Logan asked.

"I believe that we shouldn't stress over little things. Stress leads to pimples and pimples lead to uglyness. That is where I don' t want to be."

Dang James had a good point.

"Anywho. My mom wants you guys to come over."

"Your mom?" I asked.

"Well I do too. But she wants to meet you." James and I nodded. Well this should be fun.

**_Kendall's POV_**

Team captain baby. That's right. I'm number one son. I would tell Leah the great news but she is sick today. I will tell her after practice. I think I might bring her some chicken noodle soup and maybe a movie. The Notebook is one of her favorites. Right now I need to focus on school and those losers who think they are better then me. I'm not jeleouls. It's just that they all suddenly got super close. I heard Logan invite them over. What am I talking about. I am way better then them. I'm the team caption I do what I want and they have to follow my orders. Or else.

**_These have been kinda short. Sorry. But let me know if there is something I should do to make it better(:_**


	10. Go Hard Or Go Home

_**Author's Note: I don't own the guys. But I do own a stuffed fish(: His name is fishy, he is super cute.**_

_**Logan's POV**_

I was super excited for hockey practice. Sadly I couldn't play cause of what had happened. I knew that this weekend would be fun with no doubt. We will be kicking it back watching manly stuff. Like hockey and football. Woo.

"Logan, what is the answer?"

"It would be 14m/sec." Physics was easy thank goodness. I always daydream when I am in this class. Call me a nerd but I already know what we are doing because I read the book. Yup big nerd, right here.

"Good job." With that the bell rang. That means slowly get myself down to hockey practice. Where I will be icing everything. Fun.

_**Kendall's POV**_

Yes, time for hockey. That means doing what I do best and making people wish they were me. I texted Leah telling her that I would be seeing her after practice and that I was hoping she was feeling better. She is always a fast texter even when she is under the weather. I smiled as I read it 'I am feeling a ton better just because I know you will be coming to see me. Love you Ken. 3' Maybe I won't go hard on those losers. I want to see what that really got.

"Boys, boys, boys. Listen up we will be doing some quick exercise." Coach was sounding somewhat less boring. "You will all need partners. Except Logan and Carlos. Carlos you will be helping Logan with whatever he needs."

I needed a partner the only person I saw was James. Dang it.

"Umm. I guess we are partners?" Yup that was James. "Look can we pretend to get along because I really want to do this right." He seemed focused. I didn't know he cared about anything but his hair and girls.

"Sure. Whatever." Like I said before I didn't want to make anybody mad, nor did I want to be mean. Weird huh? I guess Leah just knows how to make me happy. Not that I wasn't happy before. But…ahh you know what I mean. I could hear coach talking and I heard what he said but I just zoned out. I knew James was paying attention. At least I hope he was.

"You ready?" He said turning to me. Huh?

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"Dude, you didn't listen did you?" He was smirking. I knew this isn't going anywhere good. "Mr. Caption wasn't listening? Wow and how were you even picked for caption? Did you pay him off? That would be cheap and low. Even for you."

"Dude calm the eff down. I don't want to start a fight. I just zoned out, you would know what that is like. Right?"

"You don't want to start a fight? That's a load of bull." As he finished coach yelled for us to start.

"Boy's stop talking and start playing."

Here we go. One-on-one. Better one wins. The loser gets to sit out. This will be easy. Go hard or go home.

_**I hope this turned out good. I was half asleep while typing this. Review guys(:**_


	11. What?

_**Author's Note: Jump hard, fall down. Gotta play it loud now. Don't care my head, spinnin' all around now. I swear I'll do anything that I have to. Till I forget about you. Ahh sweet music to my ears(: This is kinda my inspiration for this chapter. Hope ya enjoy.(:**_

_**James's POV**_

Stupid Kendall and his stupid awesome moves. Arg I should have won, or at least been team caption. What else makes me mad is that he is being nice. Crazy huh? Kendall and nice are two worlds apart. What is up with that?

"Hey guys. Did the pain go away, Logan?"

"Yeah I guess. That or the fact that maybe it is numb like the rest of my body." He said laughing. I didn't know that he had a sense of humor. I like it.

"What is up with Kendall" Carlos said looking over his shoulder. I knew I wasn't the only one that thought he was acting different.

"I don't know dude. He had been acting really nice." They both looked shocked. Just like I had when I first noticed it. "He would say sorry every time he stole the puck from me or make a goal."

"That's weird. Him and nice don't go together so well." I couldn't agree more.

"On another note. Logan what time do you want us to come over?" I asked.

"Two is fine. You guys can stay over if you would like." Wow his mom must really want to meet us.

"Sound good." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kendall walking towards us.

"Hey teammates." He said patting Carlos on the back. What the heck?

"Hello" Logan said being nice.

"Just wanted to tell you guys that you did an awesome job today at practice. Hope you guys have a good weekend." With that he left.

"We didn't even do anything." Carlos said looking at Logan. "I think he must have been hit will a flying raccoon or something." I looked over at Carlos he was dead serious.

"Yeah, Carlos. That's what happened." Logan is to nice. With that being said we made our way to the door and to our awaiting parents. I was still in confusion as to why Kendall was being nice. I didn't want to think that of all people that change, he could be one of them. That would be crazy in this world. He was probably making up a plan as of right now. Trying to make us do something that would cause us to be kicked off the team. Wow that was a ton of thinking. Now my head hurts. Curse you brain!

_**Kendall's POV**_

Man was I nice today or what? Maybe a tad to nice. They are probably thinking that I am trying to think of something that will get them kicked off the team. Truth is I was actually being nice. I even liked it. Weird right? But this is only during hockey. At school I will be the cool, chilled, gets what he wants Kendall. That seems fair right? Decisions, decisions. I was ready to see Leah and tell her about my day at school and of course make her some soup like I had promised. Well I would tell her everything except for me being nice. I don't think she would like that. Don't get me wrong she is wonderful but she doesn't want her boyfriend to be weak. Being nice was a sign of being weak to her.

"Hey Leah." I said opening her door. Slowly poking my head through.

Now I wish I hadn't.

_**Ohhhh snap what happened? Review(:**_


	12. Darn My Heart

_**Author's Note: I'm loving all the favorites and alerts. You guys are just amazing. Plain and simple.(:**_

_**Kendall's POV**_

I can't believe it. I don't know what to think anymore. I ran out of there as fast as I could. She didn't yell after me. Why would she? She had him now. Stupid two faced Jack. I hope they are happy together and have a wonderful marriage. That jack wagon, I thought we were friends. Guess not. I also thought that Leah and I were something special that was a lie too.

"Mom can you pick me up?" I said. I knew she would ask me what was wrong and I know that the only thing I can do is lie. It isn't my mom's fault so why would she have to worry about it.

"What's wrong Kendall?"

"Nothing. Just not feeling so well. I think I might have gotten it from Leah or school." Lie.

"Oh okay."

"I am in front of the old church."

"Why are you there did you and Leah fight?"

"No" Lie

"Well I will be there."

"Okay and mom. I love you." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

It's times like this where I wish that I had different friends. People that would be there for me. I couldn't make myself cry over this. This is going to be the worse weekend ever. Hands down.

_**Carlos's POV**_

I was getting out of my mom's car when I saw what it seemed like Kendall running out of Leah's house. Strange. I wonder if something bad happened. I didn't really want to go and ask because it seemed like he was mad. Maybe even sad. That would only lead him to yell and tell me mean things. But I wanted to know what happened. Ahh darn my heart that wants to know. I felt like a creeper following him.

"Umm hey Kendall everything okay?" I said hoping he didn't turn around and deck me in the nose.

"Yeah. It's not your problem. Don't worry about it." He mumbled.

"Well if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me." I gave him my number and told him that everything would be fine. As I turned around to walk back to my house I heard him say something.

"Thank you Carlos." He said smiling looking at me.

"You're welcome."

I was guess that the car that stopped in front of us was his mom. He got into it and waved bye to me. I know that he was nice but I didn't know why he puts up a front.

_**Logan's POV**_

"Honey, when are your friends coming?"

"Tomorrow at two, Mother."

"Make sure your room is clean." Mom, they don't care about my room. They are guys all they want is food. I thought. '

"Sure." I almost forgot to tell her that they are going to spend the night. "Mom. Is it cool if they spend the night?"

"Sure, you will have fun honey." I am pretty sure she had no idea how the weekend would turn out.

I was looking forward for tomorrow night. I think this is the first great adventure for us. Hopefully there will be many more to come.

_**Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I couldn't leave you guys hanging. Also I tried fitting more than two POV's. REVIEW, my readers (:**_


	13. Girls's Are Confusing

**_Author's Note: Don't you guys love me for updating super fast? Show some love guys(:_**

**_James's POV_**

Well what a wonderful day to be out jogging? I love being by myself and just doing my own thing. Well music is my things so I guess this is my other things. Anywho, jogging clears my mind in so many ways. I always feel so free and the music gets me pumped. I slowed down looking over my shoulder at the beautiful sunrise. If only I had a perfect girl to watch it with. Maybe I will find her, not anytime soon but I will find her. I looked for a perfect place to sit and breathe. There it looked like it was mad for me. Sitting down the cool air blew my hair back. Sometimes I wish time would freeze.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a girls voice. She didn't sound fimilar.

"Just watching the sun rise. It's so beautiful." I hope that didn't make me sound like a loser.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, I don't bite." I said still not looking at her but smiling.

She sat and and that is when I noticed her. She was very thin, but not crazy thin, she had long dark brown hair and was kind of short. Could she be the one?

"I'm Riley." Riley, I could get lost in her dark brown eyes.

"James. Do you go to school with me?"

"I would hope not, considering I don't know you." She said laughing. "But I don't think so, I go to Edwards Prep."

"Is that a public school?" I have never heard of it.

"It's private. All girls too."

"Hmm I would definatly like to attend." I said making her laugh. I looked at my watch. I was going to be late. Mom would kill me. "Sorry but I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Sure. Here is my number if you ever want to talk or text." She smiled and put her number on my phone. I waved bye and was off to my house.

"Mom I am home." I said taking my shoes off ready for a cold shower.

"Honey, when do you have to go to Logan's house?" Crap I forgot about that.

"Two." It was already 1:15. This calls for a super shower.

"Be ready and down in the car by 1:45."

"Yes Mom."

I took my shower, got dressed and fixed my hair and was almost ready by 1:30. That left 10 minutes to get all my stuff ready. Sweet.

"Mom where is my lucky comb?" I couldn't find it and I had used it like fifteen minutes ago.

"Did you check the bathroom?" No I thought.

"Found it." It was in the bathroom. Why am I not thinking straight. All my mind is thinking about Riley. I will text her I thought. But I didn't want to seem as if I was desprate. Ugh girls are so complicated.

**_Yay another chapter! Be happy(: Review!_**


	14. Hockey Anyone?

_**Author's Note: Sorry guys for no updates yesterday my laptop got a virus): So this is a chapter that was saved but it didn't go to this story actually it was pretty much some of my thoughts but it ended up fitting quite well after adjustments.**_

_**Logan's POV**_

Today was the day that James and Carlos came to spend the night. I was cleaning like crazy yesterday since my mother doesn't like when people visit and the house is a totally mess. This also involved my room. It wasn't crazy messy but messy enough for my mom to yell at me clean it.

"What do you want for dinner Logan?" My mom asked me after lunch. I didn't really know what they liked. Pizza? Taco Bell? How about Organic food? Nope defiantly not the last one. They were guys after all.

"Pizza" It seemed like the one people would get when other people were coming over. Might as well and I guess since they are guys that they would enjoy it. I had gotten a movie but I wasn't super sure so I got a few games for the x box and what not. I mean I hope they like it. This night was making me nervous I wanted them to enjoy it or else they may never talk to me again and that wouldn't be good. In fact that is _never_ good.

It was time for them to be coming it was exactly 1:45. They should be here anytime.

"Mom, I think one of them is here." I said peeking out the window. I felt like a creep. Oh well.

"Good, sweetie fix your collar." Agh. I hated what my mom picked out.

The bell rang and I was instantly at the door turning the knob.

"Hey." It was Carlos.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Ann."

"Hi Mrs. Logan's Mom." He said with a smile. He moved to the side as my mom went out to talk to his mom about spending the night. A few minutes later James showed up and we went through the same process. After they had there stuff we went to my room.

"Nice room." James said looking at the Moon I had made in art in seventh grade.

"Thanks, it's nothing big."

"Nothing big? How many science fairs have you been in?" Carlos asked looking at my wall of first place metals and trophy.

"Just a few." I said not trying to sound like a geek. I had been to over thirty-five.

"Right." Carlos said totally not buying it.

Before they knew it they were acting as if they had been best friends for their whole lives. Neither of them said that they didn't like it. They enjoyed the others company.

"Want to go play hockey?" I asked. We needed more practice as it was so why not? I know mom did not mind us going to play for a while. It would give her some peace from what was expected to come later today. James and Carlos looked at each other and had the biggest smiles ever.

"YES! They said in union.

We went to ask my parents and they said it was fine. We were ready and at the hockey rink is less than fifteen minutes. We were messing around but still trying our best to get better. There was nobody there when we got there so we decided to go two on one. It was me and James facing off he hit it as hard as he could and it flew to the side. We were racing each other trying to get it.

"Can I play?"

_**Who could it be? Review guys! Also its suppose to ice and inch plus have 10-14 inches of snow here tonight(: I'm PUMPED!**_


	15. Bets

_**Author's Note: SNOW DAY! Which means fast updates for you guys! We are up to 9 inches. Crazy!**_

_**James POV:**_

We didn't know who it was at first. Once we looked up I instantly knew who it was. Riley. Why was she here?

"James? James Diamond? Is that you?" What is going on?

"Riley? Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Nothing just with my brother. He is getting he stuff on."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Jack. Do you know him?" Know him, I punched him.

"Yeah. Sort of." I looked over at Logan and he was confused as to how I knew Riley. Then there was Carlos drooling.

"I didn't know you played hockey." She seemed like I didn't do sport at all. I could ask her the same thing.

"You play hockey?" I said hoping it didn't sound rude.

"No and yes. I play because my brother always needs some one to play against and now I love it." Makes perfect sense I thought. She was the girls of my dream. But I had to make a move before Carlos did.

"Diamond what are you doing here?" Jack said skating to his sisters side.

"Play hockey." I said.

"Let's all play." Logan suggested. We played while Logan sat out. He said he was having some pains while playing. It was Carlos and I against Jack and his sister. First to ten won.

"You're cute." Riley said as we had our face-off. Aww she thinks I'm cute. I got distracted as she stole the puck and went for the goal.

"James, pay attention." Carlos yelled. Darn her.

"Sorry."

"Let's make this interesting, if we win then you guys owe us each twenty bucks. If you guys win then we give Carlos twenty dollars and James gets a date with Riley." Jack said. Is that so? Game on.

"Deal" I said looking at Carlos. We went all out now. I was doing everything I could to win. The score was 4-5. Then it went to 6-5. We were up. Twenty minutes later the score was 9-9. It was anybody s game. This was it. The last shot.

With that shot is was over. We had lost. We had also lost 20 dollars each.

"Nice game Dimand. Good job Carlos." Jack said patting our backs.

"I'm sorry Carlos." I said looking at him. He smiled and said no worries.

"Here you can have this back." Riley said giving him his twenty dollars back.

"But you guys won, fair and square." He said not accepting it.

"Yes, but I want something more than twenty dollars." She said looking at me.

"Thirty dollars?" Carlos said confused. "The bet was only twenty, Riley."

She laughed and said "I want a date. With James." This was awkward. Usually the guy ask the girl. She was different I dig it.

"I accept." I said.

"Come on Riley, let go mom is wait for us." Jack said waving at us.

"Bye" She kissed my cheek and walked towards her brother.

"Bye." I said.

_**Didn't think who you guys thought it was did you? This isn't going to be a lovey dovey story because there are many twist yet to come. Won't post the next chapter till 25 reviews I already have the next two chapters mostly done. The fast the reviews then the fast the post.(:**_


	16. Pizza

_**Author's Note: I heard love is dangerous, once you fall you never get enough...love this song(:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

That was fun. I didn't play and just watched but that was intense. I couldn't believe that James and Carlos lost. I thought they had it, guess James got distracted. I mean who wouldn't? She was kind of sort of cute. But he could have her. Course he did have her after her whole, 'I want a date, with James.' His jaw literally fell to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh, but we were friends and that what we do.

"Logan" Carlos said snapping his fingers in front of my face. I guess I had been daydreaming.

"What?" I said moving my head back, his fingers were to close to my face.

"I forgot" He said as he got up. What an odd child. I bet his parents were proud of him.

"Let's go change." James said getting up. "I don't like all this sweat."

"Okay, let me just call my mom and tell her to come pick us up. That way she knows to order the pizzas." We all went and changed into clean and sweat less cloths. We came out and we waited around for a few minutes.

"I think she is here." I said getting ready to call her again to ask how far she was. We all grabbed our things and were out the doors. We put all of our stuff in the trunk of the SUV and I got in on the passenger side, while Carlos and James sat in the back.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked me. I told her we did and we told her what happened with Jack and Riley. She seemed to be interested and listened to everything we told her. After our rambling she told us that dad had called and that the pizza had arrived. We were out the car before my mom even stopped it. We were hungrey. Who knew sitting and not really playing made you hungry?

"I want 3 slices." James said grabbing them. We all ended up getting however many we needed. I at five, that was a personal best for me. I came in third. James, who ate seven got second and the winner was Carlos with ten. For someone smaller than us he could really eat. He pretty much at a whole large by himself. Good thing mom ordered three.

"Logan, help your mom clean up." Dad said grabbing the trash bag that was full.

"Okay." I told the guys that they could go upstairs and play if they wanted to while I helped clean. I did what I was told as fast as I could. I went upstairs to find them playing on the xbox. They were playing the hockey game I had rented. I knew they would enjoy it. I joined in.

"Logan got owned! Who's your daddy?" He yelled at me. I was gonna kick his butt this time. I had the puck I was close.

"GGGGGOOOOOAAAAAALLLLL" I yelled jumping up. "Take that Mr. Loser Pants." I shouldn't have said that. He got up and tackled me. "Ahh" Carlos stood there watching us wrestle. I guess he gave in and decided that he would join us.

"Boy's keep it down." Dad yelled.

"Sorry." We yelled together.

_**Soo I am not super happy about this one. I thought it was kind of all over the place. Let me know with reviews. They will help me and well as you(: That sounded cheesy but you know what I mean!**_


	17. Pancakes

_**Author's Note: La. La. La. I wanna meet these guys which means I don't own them )':**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

Last night was crazy. We all sang and we were good. We told each other about our past and what nobody really knew about us. I feel as if I can trust these guys to have my back. We also ended up going to the park. We were so cold when we got home. Mom yelled for us to get to bed because we stayed out for a while. It was about four in the morning when we went to bed. By went to bed I mean we passed out. We woke up this morning to the smell of my mom's homemade pancakes. We devoured them. I ate about six by myself. That was a new personal best for me.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos." We shouted he was on his tenth. He had a few more bites till he finished it.

"Done" He said shoveling the last bite. We cheered and he got up and danced. Mom was laughing with us. I think she was enjoying them.

"You boys are funny, I'm glad you guys came over" She said picking up Carlos's plate.

"Thanks Mrs. Logan's mom" Carlos said. We all went to get cleaned up afterwards. Today was one of those days where we just sat there watching TV. They were going to leave at about four in the afternoon.

We had been watching TV the whole time.

"James, honey I think your dad is here for you." James got up and when to go get his stuff. We said our goodbyes and he left. It was me and Carlos now.

"I think I better go get my stuff. My dad should be coming to pick me up anytime now." I nodded as he went to get his stuff. Perfect timing. His dad had just pulled up. "Bye" He said out the door. After he left I went up to my room to clean up.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Another lame day. Why does my life stink? I had been mopping around the house and I know that I shouldn't. She wasn't worth my time nor my tears. Not that I cried or anything.

"Kendall, why don't you go and play some hockey?" Mom knew something was wrong with me but I had not told her what happened. Yet.

"Can you drop me?" I asked getting my hockey stuff.

"Sure" I hope I could clear my mind. Or at least forget about her for a while. The only thing I could do was try.

I got there and somebody was already playing. I didn't want to play without asking them because they might have other people coming.

"Excuse me, is it okay if I hit around?"

"Yeah, sur...Kendall?

"Huh?" I looked up. It was Carlos.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Going to play hockey." I laughed. "What else can I do?" He smiled and said "Wow I feel like an idiot."

"It's okay, we all have those moments.

_**Carlos's POV:**_

Wow Kendall was nice, we played for about three hours. Just messing around. He showed me somethings that would make me a better player and I must say it helped. I told him that I should get going and that I could give him a ride. He agreed and told me that he would pay me back later. But I denied and said that it's what friends do.

_**So I have an idea. You guys should...REVIEW(:**_


	18. Calculator

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Just been busy, not really I have been lazy but you gotta love me(:**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Mondays suck. Period. I always seem to have a hard time getting up. Why can't school just start later, or never. Today was gonna suck and I knew it. I didn't know what will happen but I know it couldn't be good. I did, however, clear my mind last night with some hockey. Carlos help a ton to. He was a cool guy once you get to know him. Maybe I'll hang with him today if he lets me.

"Kendall, you're going to be late if you don't get up." I rolled over and looked at the time 7:50. Eh, I'll be fine I thought. I didn't have to be there until 8:10. I decided that I had to get up or else mom would bite my head off. I put on some clothes and well that was about it. I'm a guy we don't really care that much on how we look.

"Mom, I'm ready." I saw here getting her purse and keys.

"Well then, get in the car." I grabbed a pop tart before I went out the door. I ran to first hour and made it...barely.

"Hey Kendall." I turned to see Carlos sitting next to me. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I got my head clear last night playing hockey. Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?" He asked confused.

"For caring." With that the teacher started telling us the announcements. I guess I was wrong about today. It's been good so far.

_**Carlos's POV:**_

I was about to reply to what Kendall said about me caring. I am a caring guy. It's what I do. The bell rang for our second hour. I guess I'll see him at practice. In the hallway I say Logan and James talking.

"What are you talking about?" I said walking up to them.

"Oh nothing." Logan said smiling.

"Whaaaa..." Before I finished James and Logan both tackled me.

"That's what you get for putting whip cream in my hair the other night." James said while Logan said "And for misplacing my calculator."

"I never touched your calculator." I said getting back up.

"Oh, you didn't?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure, and I didn't even know you had a calculator."

"Oh maybe I misplaced it then." He said backing up. How I love these guys.

"Well I'm going to see you guys at lunch." James turned and walked away.

"Me to." Logan backed away slowly and then started run. I was so confused. I guess I'll just pretend like nothing happened, yeah that always works.

_**I'm still sorry for not updating for the past three days. Forgive me with a review?(:**_


	19. Lunch

_**Author's Note: So I am going to update till I can't update no more! **_

_**James's POV:**_

School, school, school. La, la, la. Yup daydreaming for the win! I am never awake for school on Mondays. Blah. I sat there listening to the teachers mouth move, but I didn't hear any words come out. I was in thought until my phone lite up. We weren't suppose to have our phones with up let alone on. But I'm just a high schooler. I do what I want. It was a text from Riley. We went on our date last night. One word, amazing. I loved being with her. 'Hey, want to hang out after hockey practice?' How could I deny that? 'Sure, I can't wait." Got to add in the charm. Girls can't get enough of that.

"Mr. Diamond. What are you doing?" Crap. Make up something.

"I was fixing my uhh shirt." Dang that was lame.

"Next time you are 'fixing' your shirt. I will have to send you to the principles." I heard that loud and clear. The bell could have rang right then and there. But sadly it didn't.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Riley. Where had she been all my life? Why didn't I know that Jack had a sister? I thought we were close. The bell rang. Now it rings, right when I am thinking awesome. But it was lunch so I was happy again.

"James, over here." I saw Logan standing in line.

"Thanks, dude." After we had gotten our lunch we found Carlos sitting with Kendall? Yeah that was him.

"Hey." He said as we sat down.

"Hello." Logan smiled.

"Is it cool if Kendall sits with us?" Carlos looked up from his food. He wasn't serious was he?

"Umm yeah, that cool with us." I said. Grr. I am to nice.

Lunch was different, but in a good way. We all got along. It was as if Kendall was one of us. He laughed at everything we laughed at. He liked everything that we liked. It was insane. But good.

"I can't hang out with you guys after practice." I said.

"What? Why not?" Logan looked at me.

"Riley."

"Jack's sister?" Kendall asked. How did he know that was his sister.

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"Her and Leah are family friends." I didn't know that.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled. I felt as if something had happened with him and her. I didn't know if I should ask him about it or not. Guess Logan beat me to it.

"So how is Leah?"

"I have to go. Thanks for letting me sit with you guys."

After he left Logan asked if he had said something wrong. Carlos and I looked at each other and shrugged.

_**La. La. La. I wanna meet this guys so bad D: But review(:**_


	20. Score

_**Author's Note: So I am deeply and tuely in love with these guys :p Did you guys watch the new episode? Did anybody else think that James being protective was super adorable?(:**_

_**Logan's POV: **_

I still feel bad about me asking Kendall about his 'love' life. I mean it isn't any of my business. I would be mad at me to if I was him. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk during English either. Or maybe he just doesn't like Mondays? Yeah I will go with that.

"Guys I think Kendall is going to kill me during practice." I told James and Carlos in the locker room. They both laughed. What the heck?

"What are you talking about?" Carlos said in between his laughs.

"What I said to him during lunch. He didn't talk to me when I tried talking to him in English."

"Don't worry about it, maybe he is just tired or something" Carlos said putting his shirt on.

"Or he hate you." Thank you James for telling me this.

"I told you!"

"Chill out, I was kidding." James said putting his skates on. Why must this be confusing.

The whistle was blown and we assembled into our team. It was me, James, Carlos, and Kendall. We were doing well until I missed the shot. I knew that this wasn't my thing. I didn't even know how I made the team. Maybe it was out of pity.

"Logan, c'mon. Get your head in the game." I heard Kendall yell from the goalie box. Maybe he wasn't mad. He was probably just tired. I was determined to make a shot before practice was over. James passed the puck and I went back and thought about geometry. I had the perfect shot. I took it. Next thing I knew all the guys were skating over to me and they threw themselves at me. What just happened?

"Dude that was insane." I heard Carlos yell in my ear.

"I can't believe that happened!" James said through the other.

"Logan, you're not as bad as I thought you were." That made me feel better. Kendal Knight. Our caption told me I am good enough. Today was a good day. I couldn't help but smile when the guys lifted me on their shoulders.

**_Three chapters in one day? No way. I know you guys love me._**


	21. Date Night

_**Author's Note: James and Me...date? Sounds great to me(; Read on.**_

_**James's POV:**_

I am so nervous. I was getting ready for my date. I totally wish I was old enough to drive right now. That would be totally awesome.

"Lucky comb...there it is." I grabbed it and started combing my hair. Got to look good for the lady. I didn't really know what to wear so I had on my black button up shirt with a purple tie, skinny jeans, and vans. I thought I looked good for a dinner date. Mom stopped but the flower store so I could buy her some roses. Cologne...I thought. I debated on if I should wear it and decided I would. Old spice. That's some good smelling stuff.

"Hunny are you ready? Mom asked yelling up the stairs.

"Yeah, be down in a few." I am pretty sure she was more excited then I was for this.

"You look so cute."

"Mom. I don't want to look cute thought."

"How do you want to look?"

"I want to look...cute." She didn't like the word sexy or hot.

"Well Mr. Cutepants get in the car or else you won't go on your date." I couldn't argue with that. She dropped me at olive garden. It was the only nice place I could think of and plus I loved their food. I stood by the door until I saw her.

"Riley." I said hugging her.

"These are sweet." I said handing her the roses. "I love them."

"You ready to go inside." Putting my arm out for her to hold.

"Yes sir." Inside we were seated quickly. It looked like they weren't busy.

"You look phenomenal."

"Why thank you, you look pretty good yourself. I love the tie."

"Thank you." We ordered and we were pretty into each other. After our food we decided to go on a walk. We talked about anything and everything. Until the subject of friends came up.

"I don't think those guys are your friends." What did she say?

"What do you mean?"

"James, it's obvious that they feel sorry for you."

"It's not like that. We are all so different but we come together."

"Never mind. Do you want to do this again? Maybe this weekend?" I couldn't do it this weekend we had a practice session for our big game coming up Monday. What do I do?

"I can't sorry."

"What? Why not?"

"I have a thing with the guys."

"Oh okay, that fine well I get to go. I'll see you whenever." With that she gave me a kiss on the cheeck and walked to her mom's car.

I think I did the right thing. I hope she wasn't mad. I will make it up to her.

**_So I want to put a twist on things. No this story isn't all about Riley... but you will be seeing her quite some from now on. Anyways I love BTR and REVIEWS :D_**


	22. Wait What?

_**Author's Note: Why couldn't I know these guys? /: Also I would love a TON of reviews because five chapters in one day is insane.**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I didn't feel so well today. I was fine up to the point when James said that he was going on a date with Riley. I don't think he knows her true background. I know her pretty well because we dated before there was me and Leah. Riley was the party girl. She tried to be with all the guys she could get. I guess she must have changed because James hasn't said anything but good things about her. I still don't want him to get hurt and definitely want to be cheated on. He is to good for her. I decided to text Carlos.

'Hey.'

'Hey, what's up?'

'Not a ton. Is James still on his date?'

'No, he texted me saying he was back and that he had an amazing night. Why?'

'Oh that's good.'

'Yup.'

'I actually have a confession.'

'What?'

I didn't know if I should tell him or not. What if he tells James and James gets mad at me? Why would he get mad at me, it's not like it's my fault that I dated her before him.

'I used to date Riley.'

'Wait. What?'

'I. DATED. RILEY.'

'No I read it, i'm in shock. Is that why you were mad during lunch when Logan asked you about Leah?'

'No, umm I'll tell you tmrw. Anyways I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. Night.'

'Night.'

Yup totally regretting it now. Why did I have to tell him?

**_Carlos's POV:_**

Riley and Kendall? Dating. No way. I didn't know if I should tell James because he might get mad. Gahh. What to do what to do.

'Hey, James I have to tell you something.'

'What?'

_**DUN DUN DUN...Sorry this was super short but I am going to go to bed because Mr. Sleepypants just hit me.**_


	23. You Didn't Tell Him?

_**Author's Note: Have you guys seen BTR's new music video for 'Stuck'? If not check it ouuuut.(:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

I am so excited! Lab today and it's Friday, which means another day closer to our first hockey game. I got to science where we had to pair up with anybody we wanted to. James and I always paired up because he knew that I loved doing the labs and that he needed me to help him. He has actually started to understand a lot more than he had before. This seemed like a long week but we all were getting closer. Even Kendall. He has started to sit with us at lunch and he had become more like us. People do change but I can't believe that he was somebody that I thought he would never be. News got out about him and Leah breaking up. Well more like her cheating on him with none other than Jack. What a douche. I have also heard stuff about Riley and James. I didn't want to say anything to him because I wasn't sure if he knew or not.

"Logan come on the bell rang. I am going to leave without you, if you don't hurry up."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch." I said not looking up.

"What's up?" James said sighing and sitting back down.

"Nothing, just finishing this up."

"You did finish it, like twenty minutes ago. You even helped me with mine." Why doesn't he just leave?

"Umm you know Riley?"

He looked at me and laughed. "You mean my girlfriend? Then yes I know Riley."

"You know about her past?"

"What?"

"Her and Kendall dated." That came way slower then I wanted it to.

"WHAT?" Crap. I guess nobody told him.

"Oh look at the time, it's lunch." I ran out of there as fast as I could. I looked back but he wasn't following me. I serched for our table. Found it. I quickly made my way over and slammed my books down.

"What was that for?" Carlos said looking up.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Tell him what? And who is him?" Kendall said confused.

"James. Riley. Date. You."

"You told him?" This didn't sound good.

"Yeah, I though he already knew."

"Nooo. We were avoiding it." Thank you Carlos for telling me this.

"He is going to kill me." Kendall said somewhat afraid.

"Just don't let him scare you." I said trying to make him feel better.

"Or you could steal his lucky comb." Thank you Carlos once again.

"You could if you wanted to die. But do as I said and you will be fine." Kendall still looked scared.

We sat there waiting for James to come out and when it happened we were at loss for words.

"Oh my gosh, he is right there." Kendall said. So much for macho man.

"Just do as I said."

James was moving pretty fast for a big guy. He looked like an angrey bull ready to attack. He was getting closer with every step.

**_Woooooooo cliffhangers got to love 'em(: Review = me happy(:_**


	24. I'm Not Mad

_**Author's Note: Who were you guys going for in the Superbowl? I still don't own the guys. But I will...maybe(;**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

_**"**_I'm going to go to the bathroom" I said slowly slipping away from the table. I didn't know what to do about the whole James situation. Can you blame me? I made it safely there. Well this was awkward. Some of the guys were giving one of the nerds a swirly. That used to be me giving them the swirys but ever since me and Leah broke up the guys don't seem to care about me. I guess that, that just shows that they never cared for me before. I was about to leave then I remembered why I was there in the first place.

"Kendall? Kendall Knight?" I heard one of the guys say. He was one of thoese not bright, big guys, who are yet caring.

"Yes Ryan?"

"I heard you were dead."

"What? Whit better yet who said I was dead?" I love when people tell me things that I don't about myself.

"I've heard it from a bunch of people."

"Well they were obviously wrong, because I am standing right in front of you."

"How do I know you aren't a ghost?" Did he just seriously just ask me this?

"If I was a ghost could I do this?" I said pinching his arm.

"Ow. You could be a mean ghost."

"I'm NOT a ghost." He turned to leave but the door opened from the outside.

"Eckkkkk" That was definitely not manly.

"You okay Ryan?"

"Yeah that was just scarey." I couldn't believe that guy just screamed like a girl. But now it was my turn.

"Eckkkkk" Dang, I need to work on a guy scream. It was James.

"You know what this sounds like a girls bathroom." He said walking closer to me.

"Before you do what you do just listen to me. I didn't know that you didn't know about me and Riley."

"It's all good. I'm not mad because I know what you guys had is gone now. Right?"

"Oh yeah, totally. I haven't seen her in years. She is all yours." I went to give him a hug. He just gave me a confused look. "Man-hug. It's more manly" It was nice until we looked to our left and saw the nerd that had gotten a swirly. Awkward.

**_Logan's POV:_**

They have both been in the bathroom for a long time I thought. Maybe Kendall was killed? Or just beating badly.

"What do you think is going on in there?" I turned asking Carlos.

"Mmhmmmhmmmh"

"What? Chew and sallow before you talk Carlos!" There isn't a point in asking Carlos he was to busy on the food. I guess we will see when they come out. Unless one of them just comes out. Ohh look Carlos didn't do his math.

"Carlos that is due today."

"Can you do it for me?" How can I say no to math?

"Fine."

**_What do y'all think? Good, Bad, Average Joe? Let me know in Reviews.(: Also if you could be with one of the guys who would it be?_**


	25. You're The Problem

_**Author's Note: I bought his and her's smoothies…the pink ones mine- Kendall. You guys know what I'm talking about? Haha.**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

"…and that is why the answer is 7=x." I was explaining to Carlos his homework.

"But what does 'x' have to do with anything? Why can't it just be 7?"

"I don't know. Just you know what I don't know how to explain it to you."

"Looks like you will have to do my homework for the rest of the year."

"Oh yes, might as well just do it for you till you graduate." I said sarcastically.

"Even better. Thanks buddy."

"But I didn't…." too late he walked away. Dang.

"That's why you don't say things like that." James said. Guess they didn't kill one another. Well actually James kills Kendall.

"You guys work everything out?" They both started looking at me. I didn't like the look on their face.

"Yes we did, actually we found out the real problem with this." Kendall said with a straight face.

"That's good. What was it?"

"You." Excuse me. Did James just say I was the problem?

"But what did I do?"

"We are going to tell you what you are going to do. My English and James's science." You got to be kidding me.

"I already do science for you James."

"Oh that's right, well hm. I guess you could do my history."

"But I'm not even in that class. I took it during summer school." That makes me look like a geek.

"Then you should know everything."

"But that's not…." Dang it. I should have walked away first. Awesome way to end the week. Ae?

I walked into class still confused as to what just went down at lunch. Hopefully they were kidding about all of that.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

"When are we going to let Logan know it was a joke?" I asked James.

"We should milk it while we can. How about the end of next week?" I couldn't help but laugh. Where had these guys been all my life?

"Sounds, fine with me. I'll see you at practice."

"Yeah, right back at you." I was getting ready to go to class when I heard James yell wait. "Umm I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad we are friends. I hope you know I have your back."

"Yes I know. And you should know that I have yours as well." The bell rang and I watched James hurdle his way to class as fast as he could. This was a great way to end the week. Especially after the long shitty weekend last week. Hockey practice was on my mind during my history class. I was excited and ready to kick butt on Monday.

_**What do you guys think? I don't know if I should continue this story any longer. Feedbacks would be awesome for this chapter. More in the next chapter.**_


	26. MUST READ

_**So this isn't a chapter. Sadly. I wanted to continue on what I was saying before on making the story end soon. I would really be happy if you guys messaged/reviewed what you thought about this. I was thinking about a few more chapters by a few I mean 3-5. I can and will make it longer if you guys want me to keep adding on but the ending will be the same. I feel as if some of you guys don't really like it because there is a ton of random/useless stuff. Back to the point this is totally up to you guys. Like I said before message me or put it in a review if I get so many people wanting me to continue with the story then I will do so if now I will be cutting it super short(:**_

_**This isn't one of those author notes that go on and on. Read on and don't forget MESSAGE/REVIEW what you think (:**_


	27. Hey Cupcake

_**Author's Note: So I have read all the reviews/messages and I must say that you guys are amazing. Honestly I can't believe how many of you guys want me to continue this because you guys like it. With that being said I will continue this story until it finally ends but I don't really think that will happen anytime soon(; To the reader who told me to break up James and Riley….NEVER!(: Keep readings guys and stay in school :D**_

_**James's POV:**_

The weekend is here. Thank the lord. I had been busy with hockey with the guys. We all have been practicing to get better. We are currently ranked number five in our district out of seven which seems bad but it's good because we haven't even played against anybody.

"James give me all your dirty clothes. I am doing the laundry."

"Alright, mother. "

I was getting ready to get all my dirty clothes picked up from the ground when my phone vibrated.

"Hey babe." I said thinking it was Riley.

"Hey cupcake." Her voice sounded deeper than normal maybe she was sick.

"Are you sick?"

"What? No. It's Carlos dummy." Good thing we weren't in the same room because my face was red.

"Oh, well you know, ummm. Just ignore everything that just happened."

"Trust me I am."

"Why are you calling me anyways?" I asked, still embarrassed.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us at the park, maybe play some street hockey?"

"Sounds good. See you guys in a few." I still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"James. I need your dirty clothes." I forgot about that.

"I'll bring them down in a few." I went into superman mode and picked up all my clothes and brought them down to my mom. I then went to find my dad so he could drive me to the park.

"Dad, can you please drive me to the park? The guys want me to play street hockey with them."

"Uh, yeah sure. Get in the car." We got there five minutes later. Dad had told me that he would pick me up 3 hours later.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, cupcake." Carlos said laughing.

"Really? What happened to ignoring it?"

"I don't remember anything."

"Huh?"

"Guys lets just start playing some hockey." Kendall said stepping in.

"I think the correct term is street hockey." Logan said looking at Kendall.

"Whatever." We had our teams and we were getting into it. It always seems like we get into every game we play even if it's for fun.

"Break." Logan said. We didn't mind because we were all thinking the same thing.

My phone started vibrating and this time I looked at the screen before I picked it up. It was just a text message. From Riley, I couldn't help but smile.

'Hey, I'm at the park. Want to come visit?'

'That's crazy. I'm there to.'

'Where?'

'The park, playing street hockey.'

'Well duh. That's you? I thought it sounded fimilar.'

'Yeah.'

'Well then I will see you in a few(:.'

'Alrighty. See you soon :].'

I heard something in the bushes. I guess I wasn't the only one because when I looked at the guys they were ready to run.

"Who's there?" Carlos said with his hockey stick in his hand ready to hit with.

"It's Riley."

"Riley? Oh James's girlfriend." He made a kissy face at me so I hit him on the arm. "Ow. Anger problems." He said rubbing his arm.

"I blame you." Riley ran and gave me a hug. We started walking and talking without realizing it I forgot about the guys.

"So you want to ditch those losers and hang with me?" What did she just say?

_**So what did you guys think? I would love at least five reviews for this chapter. Or just however many you guys want to give me. Tell me what you love/ hate/ could careless about. I consider every idea that you guys give me.(:**_


	28. I'm The Best

_**Author's Note:"And if you think you're hot then obviously you were lied to" – Lil Wayne:D. I guess another chapter is coming your way, readers. I hope you guys like this chapter(:**_

_**James's POV:**_

"What?"

"I said want to ditch those losers?"

"I heard you I just can't believe you."

"What can't you believe that I am telling you what you are thinking? Face it you know that you are better than them and you don't need them." I was taken back. Was this the Riley that I liked? How did I not know that was her real self?

"Hold on my phone is ringing." I said trying to get away from her.

"I don't hear anything."

"It's on silent I saw the lights flash." Good lie James.

"Well hurry up."

_**Kendall's POV:**_

"Well I guess we are a player short now guys. Anybody want to play on the playground?" I didn't have to ask twice they were already on their feet.

"SLIDE!" Carlos said half yelling half screaming.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I have a phone call." I read the name. It was a private number.

"Umm hello?" I never really picked up calls when they are private.

"Kendall, its James."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know but I am with Riley. Remember when you told me that you and Riley broke up."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you guys break up?"

"It's a long story."

"Was she controlling? Did she tell you to get away from your friends? Did she want you to herself?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay thanks."

"For what?" He hung up before I got a reply. I was still confused of the call.

_**James's POV:**_

I walked back after hanging up with Kendall. I knew what I had to do but I don't know how well it would go over. I slowed down maybe I shouldn't do this. I didn't want her to do anything to me. I really hoped that I didn't die after this. I kept thinking of how I was going to break it to her.

"There you are." She said. She seemed mad. Maybe even a bit angry.

"Here I am." I said trying to be funny.

"Yeah cut the small talk." Man she beats around the bush.

"Okay." I was speechless. Nobody ever told me to cut the small talk.

"I know you know that you like me and would do anything for me."

"I am breaking up with you." Whoa, that felt right.

"You're what?"

"I. AM. BREAKING. UP. WITH. YOU." What is up with all this repeating?

"You can't do that?"

"Why not? I think I just did."

"You made a big mistake James." When she said that I thought of a Lil Wayne quote. 'If you are leaving me then you're leaving the best so you will have to settle for less.' Of course this didn't apply here because I know she isn't the best. I also know that I wouldn't find the right girl for me unless I break a couple of hearts. Because when I do find her I will know and I would lay my life down for her and when she comes into my life I will never be sad again. Wow I feel lame. I am only fifteen.

"James. I hope you know I am the best…" I stopped her right then and there.

"You are to somebody else, but not to me. Bye."

I felt good leaving her behind. This is my new chapter for my life. I can't wait to go back and hang with the guys.

_**What do you think? Please be blunt about it :p**_


	29. Game Time

_**Author's Note: What you do so naturally. -Selena Gomez. Anybody like that song?(: So this chapter is going to be pretty good. I can feel it :p**_

_**Carlos's POV:**_

This was the day. I can't beilive that it was our first game. Everybody I knew was here, they were cheering for us.

"Carlos, over here."

"Huh." Oh I guess I was daydreaming again and was walking towards the wrong side.

"Where are you going Carlos?" I heard coach yell. He was excited about this game but he was one of those coaches where no matter how happy they are they just yell.

"I thought I saw something." I didn't want to give him a reason to yell at me.

"Well get your head in the game."

"Right. I am focused now." I learned that you tell your coach what he wants to hear so he doesn't yell at you.

"Team huddle. 'Go' on three. One, Two, Three."

"GO." We all yelled together.

We were all on the ice where we were suppose to.

-FAST FOWARD-

"You guys are good. I know this, you know this. Now show everybody." It was halftime and we were down by two. We still had a chance to win this. If we did then we would be ranked number three.

"Do you have anything to say to the team captain?" Kendall hesitated at first.

"I do."

"Go for it."

"You guys we have worked so hard for this. We are good enough. So lets work together and kick some butt." That must have been one of the greatest speeches ever.

"Come on boys. You have this." With that being said we all did our 'guy thing' and skated back out to the feild.

"Carlos, remember that new move I showed you?" Kendall said as we skated to where we were suppose to be.

"Yes. Why?"

"Do it."

"Okay." I didn't see how it would help since I haven't really gotten it right.

I can't believe that it acctually worked. The time when I was most afraid to do it. I did it. Perfect. Everybody was in aww including me. I made the shot which ment that we won. I skated towards Kendall to tell him if he had saw what I just did. His idea was the same as everyone else's. We all ran into each other and were jumping and cheering.

"You know what just happened?" Coach asked walking onto the ice.

"We won." Our whole team shouted together. Our treat? ICE CREAM! Today was a good day. Hands down.

**_So I was wondering do you guys want somebody's POV? Review or message me and I will trying writing about that person's POV in the next few chapters. I have been feeling as if I am writing about one persons point of view more than the others. Soooo let me know(:_**


	30. Kick Butt And Take Names

_**Author's Note: Anybody love Criminal Minds? Is Agent Morgan and Reed not adorable?(:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

There was so much noise the next couple of weeks we were on fire. Hockey was the number one sport to watch as of right now. I am so proud that I made it on the team. We are currently ranked number two in our districts and tomorrow is the day where we go hard or go home. It was the game that would make us get to state. The last time our school made it to state was in 1938. Yes I know that is a long time ago.

"Logan you ready to kick some butt and take some names?" Kendall said sitting down at lunch. We all have became inseprable the past couple of weeks. Ever since hockey. I love all of them as brothers and would do anything for them.

"Yeah, son. I was born ready." I have been using some slang because the guys would call me a nerd. I didn't mind, I couldn't help who I was.

"New slang, nice." James said sitting down beside me.

"Do you want your fries?" I didn't have to look to see who asked that.

"You can have them Carlos." I don't see where he puts it all. He is pretty fit for a guy that can eat twice his weight.

"Thank you." He said grabbing the fries off my tray.

"Carlos." Kendall said.

"What?"

"Never mind..."

"Okay..." That was super random. I blame lack of sleep and maybe the nerves. Or the fact that I have learned that Kendall is flat out random.

"You guys want to go to movies tonight?" James asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." We all said nodding.

"What movie?" Carlos asked stuffing his face with some of the fries.

"Never Say Never?" James said with his cheesy smile.

"You would. How about Just Go With It." Kendall suggested.

"Yeah, I heard it was funny and there were hot girls. I'm down." We all agreed with the movie and planned the time. We all went to dump our trays and get to class.

"Hey Logan can you help me with my science project this weekend?" Bill asked. He was one of those guys that never talked to you unless he wanted you to do something for him. When I say do something for him I meant do it ALL for him. The guy is barely making it through this year. I don't know what he is going to do in collage. If he gets there.

"Sure. But I want twenty bucks."

"Deal. I want at least a B."

"Okay, I'll give it to you Monday. You better have the money." I have also learned that you have to tell people what you want from them when people boss you around. Another thing that I love about the guys. They have taught me so much.

**_Review guys. I really do want to see Never Say Never. Is that bad? :3_**


	31. Let Me See Your Game Face

_**Author's Note: So I am going to go see Never Say Never with my little brother...kinda sad that he is 11 and i'm 17 :p**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Today was the day. Our big day to make what we have been practicing for pay off. We needed every one here and focus. Being the team caption I had to make sure everybody was here on time and that we had our game faces.

"Let me see your game faces." I yelled in the locker room. All the guys started cheering and getting focused. That always seemed to get us calm enough for coach to talk and for us to actually listen to.

"Alright boys, we have been working our butts off for this and it's finally here. No matter what happens out there I love each and every one of you."

I finished the talk by saying "So lets go out there and come back winner. Let's put everything out on the ice."

We all got together and did our team thing.

"Ready on three. One...two...three. READY." I yelled.

"Come on boys, show them who they are up against." With that being said we went on the ice.

"Now boy, I expect a nice clean game. No fight, just ice." The refree said before he dropped the puck. James was facing off, he was the one that always faced off because he was just that good. The puck seem to fall in slow motion. Then it hit me, we had started.

"Puck, over here." I looked over to see one of our guys yelling at James. I was frozen.

"Kendall, come on and get back in the game." I heard Carlos say and that was the last thing I did hear.

**_Carlos's POV:_**

_This was all my fault. If I had stayed infront of him he wouldn't be hurt right now. They had taken Kendall to the emergancy room. He hit his head hard on the ice._

-**_FLASHBACK-_**

"Kendall, come on and get back into the game." I told him skating up to him.

"What?" He asked. It's like he didn't know what was going on.

"I said get back in the game. It has started."

"Okay, sorry. I'm fine." I didn't know what was in his head but whatever it was I hoped that it didn't mess our game up. I started to skate away when the puck was hit towards him.

"Kendall!" I shouted. It was late he didn't have his face mask down all the way. Before I knew what happened he was on the ground. The coach was running towards him telling him to get up. The crowd was on their feet.

**_-End Of Flashback-_**

"This is all my fault." I said as James sat down next to me.

"No it's not. Carlos you didn't even know that the puck was going to hit him."

"But I should have still not been skating away. I would have rather taken the hit."

"You know what, remember the other day at lunch when he was going to say something to you but he ended up saying nevermind?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"He told me that he was going to tell you how much you mean to him. He said that you were there for him when everybody else wasn't and you didn't even know him all that well. He considers you to be one of his best friends and he would do anything for you. If anything means take a punk then he did that for you, so you shouldn't feel bad about anything because it wasn't your fault."

"He said all that?" I asked in dibelief.

"Yes and if you were one of his close friends you would go in there and see him. Me and Logan already have." I nodded.

"Carlos, this isn't your fault." Logan said while walking out of Kendall's room.

"Thanks, man." I said walking in to Kendall's room.

**_Whatcha think? TWIST(: Kinda how I roll. Another question, do you guys like the whole author's note/ the thing at the bottom of the page after you read the chapter? If it bothers you I can just not put anything. Let me know(:_**


	32. I'm Sorry

_**Author's Note: SORRY guys! I haven't been on in forever mostly because I have been busy with school and plus my laptop still has viruses /:**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I woke up feeling like I was hit by a truck. Actually like a billion of trucks. I looked up to see a ton of doctors and nurses around me yelling random stuff.

"Where am I?" I said trying to get up but was restricted.

"Kendall, you need your rest." The nurses said trying to get me to lay down again.

"What happened?" I said having no urge to argue.

"You got hurt playing hockey." She said working around me. "Please try and sleep, it will be good for you." She left and I was about to close my eyes.

"Kendall?" I heard my name being said. It didn't sound like the nurse.

"Yes?" I said getting up again. I knew that it wasn't a good idea because as I did my head started hurting. It was Carlos. "Hey Carlos."

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He didn't make eye contact with me.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I am sorry."

"Stop saying that!" I said,my head starting to hurt again.

"I'm..."

"If you say sorry one more time, then you will be laying in the bed next to me." I said cutting him off.

"But I am." Carlos say slowing moving towards a chair by my bed. "I wish it would have been me in the bed. I deserve it."

"No you don't, you didn't do anything wrong. The person that should be in this bed is the guy that hit me with the dang puck."

That got a chuckle out of him.

"Anyways what did they do after I was hit?" I asked.

"They said it will be postponed till after you got better."

"Good, I'm not in the mood for hockey anytime soon."

"Trust me nobody is. But we all want to go to state."

He was finally acting like the Carlos that I knew and missed. I didn't want him to feel like it was his fault because it wasn't. We both talked until they told him to leave so I could get some rest.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll also bring your homework."

"Orrr you could just come visit me minus the homework." I said laughing. We both said our goodbyes and he left. I was in much need of sleep.

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO whatcha think?**_


	33. READDD

Author's Note: Ohhh heck this WHOLE thing is an author's note...

First of all I would like to say sorry for not being on here for a...well a LONGG time. I have been busy with school, college, scholarships and graduation. But I did graduate like 2 weeks ago so WHOOP WHOOP :D. I also had to go to a wedding in NJ and my flight was overbooked so my grandma and mom went while me, my dad and my little brother ended up having to stay home. Stupid airlines I would LOVE to give them a piece of my mind. Enough of my ranting I would like to ask a question... Do you guys still want me to continue this story? I know I haven't wrote in a long time so I for sure don't know what the heck to write about at this point but if you guys want me to continue then I shall do that. But I would really love to know because I don't want to start writing it again if NOBODY will read it you know what I mean? Anyways let me know if I should continue. By the way I MISSED ALL MY LITTLE FANS)':


	34. We Doing This?

**_Author's Note: Since more people said that they would love for me to continue the story I will! But I still need you guys to review._**

_**Kendall's POV:**_

It's been a month since my accident with the hockey puck. Everyday people ask me the same question. "Dude did that hurt?" What the hell, of course that hurt let me chuck a hockey at your face and see if it hurts. It doesn't even matter but lately everybody has been super duper nice to me...hmm maybe it's because of my new cologne? But then why are some guys nice to me. I hope they know that i'm not gay. Creepy.

"Hey Kendall, how are you feeling today?" I didn't need to turn around to see who asked me that. It seems that every time that Carlos and I talk he always and I mean ALWAYS starts with that same question.

"I feel better then I did a month ago." I said chuckling.

"Well that's always a good thing." He said rushing to my side.

"Carlos, we have gone over this plenty of times. It wasn't your fault. It's in the past lets just forget about it."

"But..."

"Repeat after me, I. Carlos. Am. NOT. Responsible. For. Kendall's. Little. Mishap." I said slowly breaking it down for me. Surprisingly he did repeat it. "I have to go I'll see you at lunch." He seemed to understand that the bell was about to ring and turned around and rushed to his classroom.

_**Lunch**_

"Hey guys." Logan said sitting down at our table.

"Hey." Everybody mumbled. I quickly cut the 'hey's' short.

"Alright guys I have something to ask all you guys." The table quickly went quiet. Well except Jim. "Jim, Jim, JIM.

"Yeah" Jim asked.

"Get out of here, we don't talk to you."

"But..."

"No buts just get outta here." With that being said he got up and left.

"Dude, that seemed a little harsh. Don't you think?" Logan said looking at me.

"You know what that's not the point. Plus he doesn't even sit here."

"What did you need to ask us?" Carlos said cutting our conversation short.

"Do you guys want to play the match next friday?"

"You mean the _state_ game?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I said. Everybody seemed to look at one another. Nobody answered.

"What do you guys think?" I asked again. Still no response.

"We doing this?" I said louder. I didn't wait long for everybody response because it seemed obvious that we were going to finish what we started.

_**What do you guys think? Hopefully this lives up to what you guys wanted for my first chapter back. Pleaseeee review(:**_


	35. Can We Change Our Minds?

_**Author's Note: Thinking it's time for a new chapter, gotta impress my fans you know(;**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

In T-minus 3 days we will be replaying the biggest game of our lives. Even though I have said this many times, this can make or break us. It's true though. I don't want to be know as the loser that didn't win this for his team. Not to mention what the team would think of me for leading them up for a loss. A huge loss at that.

"Kendall, you there?" I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw Logan waving his hand in my face.

"Yeah I'm here. Where else would I be?" I said sarcastically. One thing I have found out about Logan is that he HATES sarcastic people.

"You know what dude, I hate people that are sarcastic." Bingo.

"Really? I hadn't notice."

"You're doing it again?"

"What are you talking about. I am not a sarcastic person."

"Dude, yes you are."

"What? No." He was to his boiling point. For some reason I just find it fun making him mad.

"You know what whatever dude." He got up to get dressed for practice.

On the ice all the guys seemed pumped to be back together on the ice as a team. The last time we were on the ice together was when the "thing" happened. I knew this was going to be a rough practice for us. And boy was I right.

"Kendall when is this torture over?" James asked skating over to the wall to rest.

"We have only been practicing for like 5 minutes. If that."

"Really? That long!"

"JAMES, go practice." I couldn't handle him whining right now.

"Can we change our minds about doing this whole thing?"

"JAMES! GO NOW!"

He skated away mumbling under his breath probably cussing me out. It's whatever though cause I could care less. It going to be a rough scratch that a very, very, VERY rough few practices. Great can't wait.

_**Sorry for making it kind of short and from only one person's POV. Also check out my NEWEST story 'You Don't Know What It Feels Like' Also REVIEW guys. That's what thrives me to write more chapters.**_


	36. Practice Makes Perfect

_**Author's Note: So sadly this story is coming to an end for real this time. /: I don't know how many chapters for sure but I know it will be roughly 3-6 more. Kind of suck because I have grown attached to this story as well as all the people reviewing. I LOVE you guys!(:**_

**_James POV:_**

This whole practice isn't working for me. Normally it lasted 2 hours but now it's 4 hours. What the heck . My homework is not getting done. Well it wasn't before until the last minute but it now it's not at ALL. Period. My parents are so glad about my grades either. Only 2 more days till the big game.

"Logan can you help me with Algebra tonight?"

"Dude, I can't with practice I barley have time to get mine done."

"Really? I am gonna fall."

"No you're not. Just chill." We both didn't really want to go through this right now.

"You know what man, I love you and I really just wish hockey was over right now." He said giving me a man hug.

"You and me both."

"But you know practice makes perfect."

"Ugh I wish people would stop saying that. James practice makes perfect, practice makes perfect. You know why my hair is always perfect? It's because I have been practicing forever."

"What? That makes no...you know what whatever. I'm glad you're hair is always perfect."

"Well thank you. I could make you're hair perfect."

"Yeah don't think so. Thanks though."

_**Carlos POV**_

It's has been a long day and the last thing I am looking forward to is hockey practice and Kendall yelling at me. Sure I might not be looking the 'right' way or I may be 'distracted' by my amazing helmet. People make mistakes KENDALL. Ow why did I just yell that in my head?

"You okay, Carlos?"

"Yes. Just for you're information PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES KENDALL."

"Dude what is wrong with you?"

"Oh my bad Drake." More outburst like this then I know I won't have a date for prom my senior year. But hockey is making me crazy.

"Carlos, I will need you to you at the end of class."

"Is it something I did Mr. Howard?" I said trying to think of something that I might have done.

"No not really, wait what did you do that would make you in trouble?"

"Never mind." That was the longest 10 minutes of my life. Which was filled with disappointing. Glad to know that my English grade is going downward. At a D- I will be sure to be benched in a matter of days.

**_What do you guys think. Still would like more reviews so it keeps me going. Also check out my other story you guys will love it and I will love you for it(: _**


	37. SORRY!

Hey guys, I know I haven't uploaded any chapters for about 4ish months and I am SUPER sorry! I have my reasons, one being that I am a freshmen in college and I don't have time between classes and test and whatnot. I am also not doing so hot in my biology class so that's what I'm spending my free time on. I know NERD alert. But I promise you guys that I really DO need to do in the class considering that I am going into pre-med. Point is that I'm truly sorry and that I will try and update once in a while. Mostly over Christmas break since I get about a month off. So please bare with me(:


	38. Tutoring

**Kendall's POV:**

This isn't what is suppose to happening, at least not like this. Carlos is benched as of right now and James will soon follow with his math grade. I don't need this right now, we all need to be focused on the big game and we need to win!

"Kendall, I need to talk to you." I turn around and this is what I was trying to avoid.

"Let me guess you're failing math?" I knew the answer.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry I just don't understand it and I barely have time to do it with all the practice." James said looking down. He knew that I knew he was embarrassed.

"Would you be able to raise it in 2 days?" I asked in the hopes of him saying that there is a small chance.

"Doubtful man. I have a test tomorrow. If I do really well on it then I will be able to pull my grade up to at least a C"

"Then what are you here for? GO study."

"But it's..."

"As your captain, I want you to go practice and do good on this test. I will try and get Logan and Carlos to help you out after practice and I will try to make it." We still had a small chance. With Carlos getting tutored and maybe James studying for once we all could play but we need a real miracle.

**Carlos's POV:**

She smells so good, why didn't I think of getting tutored way earlier?

"Do you know what I mean?" She asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Wait what?"

"Carlos, come on you need to focus to be able to raise your grade up before the big game so that you can play instead of sitting on the bench." She looked kind of annoyed since we had been on the same thing for about 2 hours.

"Sorry." I said knowing that she didn't like that word since I had been using that word dor the past two hours, I think I must have used it around fifty times. I would be annoyed.

"You can't just apologize every time that you don't pay attention. What can I do to make you focus?" She asked being serious.

"Let me take you out to dinner?" I am so stupid I thought, I can't blurt out things like that.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, you can take me out to dinner..."

"Aweso..." She cut me off before I could finish.

"ONLY if you raise your grade up to at least a C."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Get to tutoring me." I don't think I've ever been happy to learn English in my entire life.

**Authors Note: What do you guys think? I hope this is at least better than me not updating at all. Review and let me know what you guys think :D**


	39. Game Day

**Author's Note: First of all I got 8,000 hits on this story, YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWESOME. Now this may sound like it's the last chapter but I promise you guys that it's not. There is going to be maybe 5 more at the most. Maybe more, I don't know I am confusing since I said that it wouldn't have even gotten this far. But I'll know for sure when it ends by the time that I write the last chapter(;**

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up knowing that this day would come sooner or later. I was just hoping later. I don't even know if James and Carlos can play, I haven't talked to them about their grades for 2 days.

"Kendall time to get ready for school, wake up."

"I'm up Mom." Why wouldn't I be up right now, today is the biggest day of my life.

I didn't realize that I only had 10 minutes to get ready by the time that I had gotten out of bed.

"Fuck, where are my sweats...where is my left shoe." I said talking to myself. I don't think I've ever been this nervous about a game before.

"Kendall, we have to go now or Katie's going be tardy."

"Fuck, shit, damn...I am coming mom!" Why am I cussing so much?

The entire ride to school was a complete blur, I remember being talked to but I don't even know if I responded or not. Oh well Mom didn't say anything.

"Bye honey."

"Bye Mom."

Before I even turned around, I was tackled to the ground.

"Carlos, what the fu..."

"I raised my grade to a B, not a C, but a FREAKIN' B."

"Seriously? I am so proud of you."

"I'm happy because not only do I get to play but I get a date with the pretty lady that tutored me."

"Well, I'm happy for you dude."

**Carlos's POV:**

!

**James's POV:**

"Sorry Mr. Diamond, you won't be able to play the big game."

"What, why?"

"You failed the test."

"No I didn't, I studied for hours. I knew a majority of the answers."

"Yes, but it wasn't enough to get a D on the test."

"This can't be right."

"But it is right. You failed and you failed the class, have a good day."

What, no this isn't right. I know for a fact that I knew three fourths of those questions. What do I tell Kendall? He's going to kill me.

"Can't I take a retake?"

"Excuse me."

"Can I take a retake, before the end of the day."

"I don't do retakes."

"Please, you can make it as hard as you want, but can I please take a retake."

"I don't..."

"Come on, you know that well you don't know but I know that I can get a D on the test, easily."

"Then fine, I'll let you take a retake. It won't be the easiest thing you have ever taking, but it will be pretty hard."

"Okay, thanks."

Now I REALLY have to do good on this. This can make or break me right now.

**Let me know what's what. I only got two reviews on the last chapter and I really want to know what you guys might like or might want to see in the later chapters. So either review or message me. I promise I won't bite :D**


	40. Coming To An End

So it seems like I only get on here to apologize to you guys since I don't have time. I honestly don't though. I realized that when you major and minor in something science or math related you have NO free time. However I have decided that this story is most likely going to come to an end very very soon. I will try to finish my other story as well. I will also be starting a new story and I have already wrote out some things about what it may be. Currently I am thinking it's going to be a series of one shots but with One Direction guys. I know some of you may hate me for this, and I'm sorry but I am trying my hardest to get on. I hope you understand. xx


	41. You Will Either Love Me Or Hate Me

Okay so OUCH! With some of your guys comments about me liking One Direction. Haha I'm sorry! I sadly feel like I have a chance with one of them hunky guys. But alas I've made my decision. I will be writing more BTR stories and this one isn't coming to an end, as of right now. But like I had said before I will be making one shots with One Direction. But I promise you guys that I will be here for BTR as well. So send me some things if you wish! xx


	42. Do You Think He Bought It?

**Guess who's back crazy people? Yup at 2 in the morning I'm here to bring some smiles to your faces. Just kidding, I'm sure you guys are pretty annoyed with me with all that's being going on and not updating. I just really want to say that you guys mean everything to me. I wouldn't be back if it wasn't for some of your guys messages and reviews. xx**

****Kendall's POV:

Where is James? I haven't seen him all day I hope he passed and he better not be avoiding me!

"Hey Logan, have you seen James by any chance?" I asked in hopes that he had.

"I don't think I have, I hope he isn't sick. That wouldn't be..." I cut him off.

"There he is! James JAMES."

Why would he covering his face. He failed, he's going to be on the bench.

"What did you get? Carlos pulled up to a C." Logan said.

James turned away. This wasn't good.

"Okay so before you guys get mad, here's my lucky comb. Take good care of it Logan."

"What? Why are you..."

I looked him dead in the eyes and they told me everything he couldn't.

"You failed" I whispered. "I...WE counted on you."

"You don't understand..." He tried to explain himself.

"No, you don't understand that we were all rooting for you, we were there for you and you let us down...big time."

I couldn't deal with this anymore. The game was tonight and I didn't want to face the music again.

"I'll see you later Logan." I mumbled and went to my locker.

**Logan's POV**

I said bye to Kendall and turned back around to James.

"You were very convincing. Bravo. Oh and good touch with the whole comb thing."

"You really think so? I was that good, I can't believe that Mr. Frank recorded somebody else's score as mine. I told him, well I thought to myself that I knew most of what was on the test that there was no way that I had failed."

"I just can't believe somebody failed and that somebody wasn't you."

"Well what can I say, I have the three best of friends. So how mad do you think Kendall is going to be once he founds out I lied to him?"

"I give him a week before letting him near you."

The bell rang and I said by to James as I walked to class.

**Short I know guys, I'm sorry but I really need to go back and read through the whole story so I know what I have and what I don't. Sucks being away for so long. I'll update tomorrow hopefully. Xx Review :D**


End file.
